Not so handicapped MerDanny
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: Sequel to handicapped MerDanny.DxS.Merman and his Mermaid mother Dania most return to the ocean befor the guys in white find them to do painful test on them.Or there more dangerous people than the guys in white? What will to Danny and friends?,ect.read on


**Handicapped**

**Merdanny**

I don't own anything but this fan-fiction. tell me want you think of it so far.-p.s. this is my first time doing this.

**A white haired, green eyed mermaid was swimming with new born baby her only son and child she named him Danke. She had get him out the dangers waters of the ocean before Sharks kill them or worse humans find them manly cause there is war from other parts of the oceans that if their kind needed to stay alive because there were not a lot of life cause there where at least about 1,000 in rivers 500 in lakes and 100,000 in oceans and years ago there were about 40 billion of merpeople in total. Sad right? (Well some story will be some will not) Well, that same baby ended up being with a family by the name of Fenton was named Daniel Fenton or Danny for short.**_–end of intro. Chapter one starts._

"Hey, Fenton-wheels, I asked for beef tacos NOT FISH EVERYTHING who did this, fix this or I'll fix with your face using my fist?" Said Dash Baxter the popular football player bully as he pick up a handicapped Danny off his wheelchair and throws he to ground hard with POW! (Not fav. Person but he needs to be in the fan fiction)"Danny!" yelled Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all together and all ran up to him to help get up. Tucker and Sam went to Danny and Jazz got his chair. "Come on, Tuck, and help me get Danny off the ground and in his wheelchair before dash comes back!" said Sam as she grabs onto Danny right hand and puts his arm around her back so he can hold on something like her back. They looked at each other and they both turn red at same time with realizing it. "Earth to Danny and Sam, earth to Danny and Sam do you copy?" asked a joking Tucker. "Yes." they said together. "Are you okay, little brother; we need to take you the nurse .said Jazz. "Yes, am fine Jazz". Said Danny as Tucker and Sam got him into his chair and got his stuff off the floor and put it all on his wheelchair. "Don't be like that, your going." said Jazz with an evil smile of hers. "But I don't need to go and want to go"…too late already there. The nurse checking Danny out she found something very odd about Danny that didn't looked human, _'Why he is crippled doesn't have any normal case at all like the other handicappers? He's an odd one just now his taste buds just change like was something complete different person or something .What is he? I will find out what he is and once I do must tell my boss what a found I am keeping my eye on him and everyone else he knows.' _The nurse thought to herself.

Danny did know something was wrong with him but he didn't want … but he will later. By the time they got out of the nurses office lunch was already over so they all went to class Jazz to her Math class and Danny and the others went to their Biology class. And well there the teacher was talking about Maine animals and right in front of Danny was a tank full of fish and his heart started to beep harder than normal ,lips started to water, and then suddenly he fainted out of nowhere! *GASP*! Everyone in the room said. "Danny!" Said Sam as got her seat to him in flash."Danny, Danny, wake up please! "Said Sam with tears in eyes and trying to wake him up with him notebook in her hands like a fan. "Lord of Rings, come down children everything will be fine he's fainted is all; which he does often get back to your seats, now! , I think would best if you took Mr. Fenton out here and taken to nurse as quickly as possible. "Said Mr. Lancer with a worried look on his face. Without saying anything at all she ran quickly as possible while push Danny chair with him in it to the nurse's office.

Ch 1 ends and Ch.2 starts

"_Danke, my son wake up, you need to eat my baby boy!" Said Diana mermaid to her new born son. He did as told and drank her milk moments later he was sound asleep again. ' I'll be fine I wish you live with us merpeople in ocean as you are now but you different from the others unlike them you most go thought a painful and strange transformation within your fourteenth year of life as a human on the annivertlyof your birth which is today…. I sometimes wish I known a way to do something about I can't not…But do know this one must not know that I have son or they will kill you before you face your destiny is to protect us and rest of our world from a unknown evil no one about but somehow you will know I don't how but you will. I fear they will find out soon cause look just like boy in the story and want you have a normal life as possible no one should be force to do something like that destiny you can choose your own destiny not some silly story like that. 'as she was thinking" Oh, here is a place in that human weird looking ship… **oh wait I cannot do that they meant see me!** But I don't see anything else look like have no choice, have do this_…. With that Danny woke up from the dream he was having and made a very load scream that everyone in the school heard him they all *gasp* "Danny, little brother are you okay? "said jazz as she ran to him with a hug to try to calm him down because not just the dream but he in pain was crying like he did when he was four years old. And calling her Jazzy over and over again and again for like ten and a half minutes. "Dude that is just sad very sad you still do that!" Tucker joking but sound mean then Sam punches his arm because she knew that was not needed in a place like this. "OUCH, what that for, Sam!" "I mean we are just worried is all right Sam?" said Tucker in a worried and scared at same time cause he also scared of Sam too.

So after school everyone to Sam and tucker and the Fenton all waited for Danny to example why he has been acting weird by that time Danny got worse as in fines on his ears I mean they are his ears now and is getting some on arms and back too. That happens when he went to the bathroom earlier that day. "Everyone you are maybe wondering why you all here but before you need to promise me one thing 'please still like me whatever I am and who I am too' and know you might freak out too cause I did too cause what you about see will shock you." Said Danny in worried voice as he rolled closer to everyone in the Living room to show them his fins.

"Danny, why you saying this anyways I don't understand?" Asked a concerned Maddie she knows that he really isn't her real son and his not from here either but she also knows that he still needs her but she doesn't what lose what she has cause it already good she doesn't what to change but what he said looks like it would have to even if she wanted that or not she really didn't want that not in a million years but she cannot do anything about she knew something like will happen. "well, I'll show you what I mean Am not human cause of this said Danny as took off his beanie first, and then his groves,"Mom,Dad, could put me on my back so that I can show you all something ."Oh, and Jazz." Said Danny. "Yes, Danny, what is it?" asked Jazz also worried. Can you help take my shirt off everyone needs to see this please." As he said that he pushed himself to make it easier for her to do so. But she gasped as soon she took off his shirt for him. "AHHHHH! What's that?" she yelled at top of her lungs and then fainted.

Then about fifteen minutes later Jazz woke up "What happen? Where am I? Did I see want thought I saw Danny having fins on his back, ears, and hands? "Jazz asked quickly," In order You fainted, you're in your room, And yes you did we all did." said Sam seating at end of her pink room a color Sam hate with a passion but that didn't matter now because her friends was and is need as of now and she wasn't going to let them even if one was human and one wasn't any more human too. She will make sure they both need her on whatever it by be; she will help them no matter what! "Sam, can I ask you something? I need to know, please." Jazz asked in a worried and serious look in her face. " yes ,Jazz ." said Sam as she knew that she was worried about her brother Danny and he's best friend she better than to walk away so she stayed and listen to what she had to say she though a she sat back down." Sam, what would you do if you were me? After knowing him for fourteen years with a lot of good time together and always though he was your little bother that need you for everything and now suddenly out of nowhere he's different person inside and out and not your bother anymore….sadly (she's crying too) And you lose everything of one person you care about the most cannot do anything to change that no matter what? Right?" Jazz said with tears in her eyes and her noise is red from crying." Your right but just remember this and only this your will always have a place in Danny heart so does everyone else care about so everything might not always be perfect the way you want it but that is okay." Said Sam giving her hug (Sam hate thing like that but she knew her friend Jazz needs it so much so did it anyways.) to cheer her up. But now they both need to be there for Danny right now.

"So mom, can you tell us why **this **is happening to Danny?" asked jazz with Sam at the end of the stairs of lab." Well sweetly, to tell you the truth we are not sure until we do some more tests on him but we can tell you this much his not human as we have thought." said Maddie in a sad tone. "Then if his not human Mrs. Fenton then what is he?" Asked Sam in worried tone as she walked closer to Danny to see if he was okay. "Hi, Sam, what's up?"Said Danny from the lab bed. (That what call them you can call them something else) Um…Danny are you know not human and…um and okay too?" sounding worried. "Yeah to both of them to let you know and two your only say that cause your worried about me aren't you." He said in with a small smile on face with a little laugh. With big eyes Sam totally denied it and said "No am not (she tried at least) well maybe I am worried but that doesn't mean that am in you know the L word! Because you don't feel that way with me and I don't either, right?" asked Sam; while blushing at same time. With another small smile he understood what she said.

**Sorry if this chapter was short but the rest of this fan fiction will be longer. I only own this fan fiction and nothing else.**

* * *

Ch. 2 ends and ch.3 starts

The next few days Danny got worse (it's Friday and it's his birthday he's fourteen now) before it got better. What I the author means by that is he was so bad that he had to stay home from school to prevent anything that has already happen before."Mom!" called Danny. "Yes, Danny what is it?" Maddie asked her now grey haired son. His hair is that color cause it is turning to his normal merman hair color." Am hungry and would like some real live or dead fish uncooked, please." Said Danny. "But I can't do that sweetie you know only place to get that is the ocean, which is very far from here and there that Fish Market on Maple Street. Oh, on you not going there and am not either young man." Maddie said but stopped because she saw the look on Danny's face and he's eyes are glowing aqua blue color as if he was angry at her or something but didn't know what. **"Take Me there or else human!"** said Danny getting angrier and started to use his new powers on her as he made a ice on her feet and legs so that he can take himself to the fish market which that didn't take long at all.

"Finally am finish eating, I didn't know that I ate all of it. Man, am full and it feels so good in here but I don't know why?" said Danny worried and scared at the same time. Suddenly he felt strange and not in a good way. He started to scream as his hair changed from grey to ghost white, his eyes changed from baby blue to aqua blue green color and skin changed from normal to tan and six pack body." AHHH, what's happening? One minute am eating fish straight from a freezer the next am changing into something weird which I have no idea what… I need help...n-n-now!" said Danny to himself."Sam, I need your s and Tuckers help am here at the Fish Market on Maple Street and please come quick!" said on his cell phone but she wasn't there so he left a message.

"Tucker let go already you're taking too long! What the heck? Danny needs us now I just got a missed phone call and a strange text message from Danny. He could be in danger or hurt and stop playing your dumb game and let's get a move on!" said a mad, worried and annoyed while pulling on his ear."OWW! Okay, I get it help a friend in need, you can let go of my ear now. My love wait for me don't go anywhere Teri! NO, don't make me go!" Tucker said as he cried as he did in eye for eye, and with that they left to meet Danny which was about turn a whole merman. Danny we are here where are you?" yelled Sam. "**Over here, AHHHHH! It hurts! Help ME Please!" **came a yell from the floor of the fish market. "You're not Danny, your someone totally different?" said tucker to the white hair aqua blue green eyed colored boy with black and grey fins for ears (but this time it is his real ears not going to change again on less otherwise).

"Guys it is me!" said Danny getting mad and annoyed as Sam was earlier and his tone of voice Sam knew it was him.

"Earth to Tucker, Danny's the only person here which explains the white hair lady in his dream because he has the same hair color, and I thought you were smart enough to figure that out on your own! You Idiot! "Sam said joking and knocking some common sense to him as well because she slapped him at the face. "OUCH, was that really needed Sam cause is getting really of you hitting me for no reason. Dang you hit hard for a girl!" said a scared Tucker. "And what that suppose mean? You think cause am a girl I shouldn't hit like guy or do anything a guy can do even better! Ha!" said Sam with anime angry eyes and fire in the background behind her. "I know you, Sam to have to a point about everything and most of it is about your gothness or anything else, but this isn't about you or Tuck it about me and right now I need the both you **SO Stop fighting and Help me!" **said Danny getting annoyed by his friends and also the face that he is in terrible pain. They look at him and saw a half tan with black strips and black and grey black fins on his lower back and start to change flippers things that are his feet and fins on lower arms near his hands. "Whoa, dude look at you! Your folks were right you not human after all...and…and" but tucker was cut off by Sam put her hand on top of his mouth to shut him up."Shut it, lets take him to Fenton Works. You get his feet, and I will get his arms." Said Sam while walking to Danny." But I don't want to touch his feet who knows where they been" Tucker companying."Don't be a big baby boy; just do it!" yelled an annoyed Sam. And since Tucker is still scared of Sam from earlier He nothing did wan the was told and hurried to Fenton Works to tell the Fenton's what is happen to Danny.

By that time Danny was out cold so he doesn't know what just happen." I thought Danny was a Merman when I saw a Mermaid that looks like him now well almost, when I was little with same color hair and fins and stuff like. But I don't get is why is he changing now?" asked a worried Jazz. "Wait minute you knew and you didn't tell us before and why?"Asked Jack and shaking his daughter like crazy person. "Dad, Dad, stop it! That cause when I was five I told you and mom that I saw a mermaid coming in front us but who would believe a little kid, am I right? "Said Jazz.

_"_Uh? Where am I?" asked Danny to himself while waking up from fainting." In bathroom and am in bathtub but why? Then his question was answered because he saw merman tail instead of legs. "So what now not like I can get to my real home and my mother without any help with these humans." said Danny. _'Daina,Mother. Danke, your son am coming home to the ocean. Well as so as I find a way to out here first_.' Danny thought to himself. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and everyone else went to the bathroom were they left Danny to see how he was and when they got there they were all in shock; they all "gasp". "Yeah, yeah, I know am you would just getting me out here, now! Your lame humans you are so clueless merman plus ocean equals out of here! Now would be nice." Said Danny in his real voice. "And for now on call me Danke, got it?"Said Danke (am going to call Danny that name for now on). All of them nodded with open mouths.

It took them two and half hours to go the beach because of many reasons but took them longer to get pool ready for danke so he didn't dry up or worse die." Are we there, yet? Am missing my 4o'clock feeding." asked a hungry and depressed Tucker." For the last time, Tucker stop asking that?"Yelled Sam a mad and annoyed one at that. A little while later they were on the beach to send Danke back home where he belongs." Um, Dad, I mean, Jack you put me down now by water .I'll be fine there." Said Danke to the Orange jumpsuit wearing man carrying an over 200 pound merman which apart of was tail.

At the same time at Axion Labs a lonely and yet mad white haired mermaid was swimming in a tank being studied there. She wanted out, she wanted to be free, she wanted to be in the ocean with the merpeople she cared the most, and most of all she wanted to find and see her now **full **merman son Danke. But for that moment she couldn't do a thing about that and right now she had to wait until the right time to shrike and get out of here and find her son and get to the ocean what where means. But for now she'll have to wait.

Danke was in the water try to get use to the whole merman thing by swimming around while his family and friends were saying good bye and good luck with a new life. When suddenly out no where a ship appeared but it wasn't any ship it is the Guys in White ship and all they want is stranger thing like Ghost and merpeople like him. But they did know it was their cause they thought it was one of the clouds." Looks like this is good bye and good luck, Danny I mean Danke that name of yours is going to take time to get use to." Said a teary sad Sam as she went in the water get closer to him to touch him one once time." Sam, Not Good Bye, It's see ya later and good luck. And Sam, I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hand please." said Danke. "Why?' she asked and did what she was told. He made an ice crystal heart shaped shell and dropped it in her right hand. "Open them" he said. And with that he swam away. "We did our did job as parents, he's on his own now." said a crying Maddie as she hugged jack tightly. Then they all went back to Fenton Works.

"I never thought that being in water felt so good. "Said Danke as he jumped to of the water and back again in to himself. He swam some more until he reached a city want looked like one. "Hey new guy you cannot just swam here without going thought me first." Said a voice from behind him. "Who's there?"He asked as he turns around to see who was talking to him and it was another merman like him but not exactly because he didn't have any strips on his back like Danke did. "Oh, am sorry," he said putting his hands together, "I didn't address myself correctly, names Marcus." The merman said."Okay am Danke, so what do I have to do to get in there?" asked Danke. "That easy I mean hard for you, but since you asked I'll tell you anyways which a test is." He said with a grim. "A test what kind of test are you talking about?"Asked Danke. "First test beat me in a race to that gate over there to the land of humans." He said as he pointed to the gate ten feet away from them. "What you kidding, right? What if humans see us?" asked a worried about getting discover danke. "That's were your wrong." said Marcus as he turn them invisible. "Whoa, you can that?" asked Danke. His answer was answered with a nod. He followed him to the gate.

"So on your marks, get set, and 3…2…1, GO!"Said

a clown fish as they started their race. And they were off. Marcus slowed down to give the clown fish to set up traps for Danke so he would fail the test. Then he followed danke. A huge rock came in front of Danke but he went around it insteand. Then ten second later there's a seaweed maze rightin front of him. First he tried to swim above it but that didn't work there was shield protecting it Danke thought that easy anyways cause he was already good at puzzles which took him about five minutes to finish he got out there he faced with another problem as in sharks were everywhere."Oh,no What now?" he asked to himself.

**_What happens next? you going find on next chaper. If have any questions you want do. farewell for now- dannifentonphantom2007_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Here is part of the next chapters ch. 3 part 2_**

" Hey,guys looks like we got a new meal,Lets play it before eat him." said a tiger shark . Danke tried to swam away but that didn't work because another shark came behind him roared at him and started to attack him too but Danke was to fast for him. "If you guys are so hungry, then eat ice then!" Danke said as he fried a ice beam at sharks and with they got frozen in ice. "I hope you like staying like that cause you look good like that." He said as he swam off to finish the race to the surface. When he was there he saw Marcus fighting off sting rays and hammer sharks at the same time. " How many times do I have to tell you ,back off!" he said trying to get out of the sharks grip with his teeth. "Hey, let him go now! yelled danke as he swam to help him. "what are you doing,finish the race." yelled Marcus while struggling with the sharks. "No, Not without you!' said Danke as he fried a green electicty without realizing it at the string rays and sharks at same time. "AHHHHHHH!" they all said with that they left. They finish the race with a tie at the end. Now they both where on surface talking.

Ch. 4

"So,why did you save me,and not finish the race like i told you to do?'asked Marcus. "Oh, because for me I grew up to aways help others in need before myself because they help me with everything since I couldn't and I wanted to repay them by saving you."Danke said with a smile. "I see,and am sorry."said Marcus with a sad tone. "Your sorry,for what?"Danke asked concern. He waited a little and said"I was jealous of you,because you want these 'humans" are really like and all that jazz." said Marcus._'Jazz,I miss her already_.' Danke thought to himself. "What's wrong with you?"asked a worried about his friend Danke, Marcus.  
"Nothing,Its just that you reminded me of someone I knew."said sad Danke.  
"Whys that?"he asked him. "Well, when you said jazz that reminded me of my old sister I had and her name is Jazz ,well its short for Jazmin, anyways." said Danke with sad look on his face. "I didn't know."said Marcus while putting his hand on Danke ."Um..Marcus,I will tell you everything I know about humans if you tell me everything about merpeople and things like that."said a now happy Danke with a big smile. "Sure,What do you want Know?asked Marcus. "Well,What are the rules?I don't get in trouble."asked Danke. Then they hear footsteps from behind them. "what that ?"yelled Marcus and getting back in the water," Come on! What are you waiting for they could be bad humans, that want to make us their Pets or worse do wired things to us merpeople!Lets go, Danke."yelled Marcus and waving his hand to get in the water.

"Who's there? If your teenagers you are trans-passing this area is Private!"said a male voice. There was no answer from anyone. "No answer,Okay look like Am going to do the hard way."Agent O from the Guys in White. He ran to were the were sitting and found Danke tiring to leave but it was too he accidentally hit a rock(it looks like one anyways FYI) and the next he knows he's in a net that is covered in smoke that up him to sleep. "WOW,I didn't know swimming could ready make a guy sleepily."he said after yawning and finally falling asleep in the net. Agent O took out his cell phone and called his people ( you know the other Guys in White,etc.)and them to him at the guys in white pare. "what is it so important that you made us come here in the middle of the night,Agent O you better have a good explanation to all this.I was having a wonderful dream."said a mad and very tried Agent L said. "I know that you mad ,but I do have a reason why,cause what is in the net behind you" said Agent O as he flashed his flash light to the net behind with a smart grim of his. "You found another mermaid,Great Job,agent O!" said the blond haired agent from livin' large episode. (FYI he's an baka a idiot)" let's take it to Axiom Labs,now before it wakes up."said agent L.

Danke is in the tube as his mermaid mother but he didn't know it and also didn't know that she was there with him cause he was still sleeping until now that is. "where am i ? "said a confessed Danke with his hand on his head. Then he heard a strange noise coming behind him that sounded like a ghost groan for a scarily movie."hello Danke'said the voice. As he turned around he said" How you know my name?And why you look almost exactly like me?" asked Danke.

Meanwhile at the Fenton Works, the Fentons and Sam and tucker were talking well most of them cause Sam was crying on tucker's lap. "why would he just leave without saying bye to Sam,Jazz?We both know that both Sam and Danny I mean Danke both like,like each could of give her a kiss on check or at least something like that."said a worried Tucker. "He's right I do like,like ,Danke,but he did give me something and this shill before. He's gone feels like he not really gone cause it and I need to find him to tell him how I feel about girl stop crying put yourself together snd find Danke before something bad happens to him."thought got up and," said Sam, "Am not crying cause he did give some like this shell but cause I miss him and know you guys miss him too,I do like,like him,and I don't if he does. But nothing is not going to stop me to finding him cause I want hear him say he like me more than a friend from his unknown month."said a determined Sam Manson while going to front door. "Are you crazy,Sam? Do want you doing?Looking for him will take forever he be anywhere by now!"said a worried Jazz stopping her by blocking the door. "But I miss him as much as do,but we cannot do anything now it's getting late going have to start looking for him tomorrow morning."she said to the goth. "Sorry,Jazz but we can't tomorrow."said Tucker. "And,why not ?"Jazz asked with her hands on her hips."cause we have a field trip to Axion Labs and after school so we will be gone prety much the whole day.

* * *

The next Sam and Tucker are getting ready to go with their class to Axion Labs for their field trip in fact they going to school right now at 7:15am. "Danny wanted to come this field trip,but now he can't if you can hear us where ever you are we miss you !"yllled Sam. " I know, But now let try to enjoy ourselfs without him that's what he want us to do so lets do it." said tucker to cheer her up cause she was still sad and mad about Danke thing. " yah,but we better get this over with sooner than later so we can help ,Jazz find him."said Sam while walking faster to school.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Axion Labs."So, let me get this right,am merman your mermaid and your my mother and am your son and we all have special powers we use to protect ourselfs,and some other cool stuff too. And the reason your here is because you trying protect me from people like them here in this lab and also keep the sercet that your different from rise of merpoeple cause there hasn't been one in 1500 years that's cause they can be either more powerful or least powerful than normal one and if they are more powerful then they would ones to protect and save the day,ect. and since was one like me the samething that happen to him will happen to me, it's not I wanted was to be normal but not am I."said Danke with his head down. With her hands on his shoulders she said,"I know,Danke but it's like we can change who we it's just how it is; there is nothing we can do about." she said trying cheer her son up. He swam down to the surface of the tank (or tube if you want) to get a way from her.'she was thinki_'I know he's mad but I was right about everything I said to him,but he is a teenage merman and like any other teenager they see that their parents are right cause they just want is right for them and accept the facts and move on cause if he doesn't everyone will eat him alive.I need help how be real merman, first I need to get him first and here is the perfect time to do that._ng to swam down to try to reason with him. 'danke,you will understand everyhting soon but now lets get to know each afterall it is your birthday."she said putting her arm around him and looking at him with a smile.

* * *

Back with sam and tucker at casper high getting ready with everyone else who was going to the field trip. And was already bad for both sam and tucker cause they haven't life it;because they were already partnered with the people they didn't want to send the whole day with. " I can't Believe,that made me parther up with Paulina! I can't stand her !I wish she was dead,I hope she find about Danny,cause if she does find out the truth about Danny, am gonna kill her!"said a very mad Sam with anime mad eyes with fire around Tucker is just too scared to saying but this,"I know,am suck with Dash Baxer cause Danny's not here."he said."I know what your try to do,Tucker and thanks. But as soon as not looking we make break for it and find Danke."said Sam."Yeah,about dash and paulina, what are we going to do with them?" asked tucker worried a little anyways. "You leave that me." she said a evil smile and anime stars in eyes. "I hate when you get that look on face,something tells me that this is going to badly.I just hope you know what your doing,Sam."said a worried and scared Tucker Foley.(yes, I know she's evil but I like that way)

* * *

Back with Danke and his mother at axion Labs. They heard footsteps coming closer to the room were thay are in. Three people came in two of them were the Guys in White Agent L and O and last one is a scientist. That said scientist came to the tank to take a closer look at Danke an his mother Daina.(I mean closer as in he went also eye level of them,and FYI it the scientist from phantom planet, the black one)" I see that you have another one, where did you find him?" asked the scientist while look at the agents. "Okay,Daina come here girl, I have something and your son."said the scientist as if she was his pet. She did as she was told but decied to play cause it was their fault that herself and Danke was in this tank to start with and she wanted to pay them back. So she went up to the top of tank and then divied down and while doing it she splash so water on them and go them stocking wet. The agents and scientist all got mad at them while Daina and Danke laugh their heads off." Hey,they are talking like us well,laughing but you get it."said agent O and point at them. "He's right we gotta see why they are talking like now would be nice."said agent L with detemination in his eyes. Danke and Daina look at each other scared.

As the bus come to a stop to drop off everyone in it everyone went inside Axion it was time for Sam's to take action as soon as possible. " We gotta get ruined of these losers that have as partners and, fast!" said Dash Baxter to Paulina who stand in front of him. "Sam you hear they want get ruined of us as much as we are we going to do?" whispered Tucker to Sam."I have an idea follow me."whispered Sam back. "Am where's the bathroom, I really need to go."said Sam after rising her hand after he said if anyone had any questions." Yes,its down the hall to right next to the staff room."said pointing to the hallway behind her and everyone else. "But you might want to have your partner with so don't get lost."said with she's up with something look. Sam gave Tucker a sign to turn on some of the computers to bother everyone but Paulina and Dash cause she was with Sam and Dash was watching Tucker."Hey,Foley,where you going get back here now your in so much trouble when am done with you!" said Dash as he ran after Tucker. tucker ran int he direction of the bathroom to meet sam and dare I say it Paulina. "Manson, You better have a good reason to come here, cause I ever be anywhere but here with you!" said Paulina getting mad. When suddenly a robot arm came out of the wall next to the door and it grabed that's tucker and Dash showed up and saw Sam looking at paulina in the bathroom and with out thinking Dash ran to her. "oh,what to do it not like us 'Losers' can do anything and it looks like all we have to do is leave so we wouldn't get trouble with ."said Sam, faking it."she's right we can't do anything cause we 'losers' you know the rules we come back with a partner and since you are busy helping Paulina myself and Sam are partners now; so we will be leaving now."said Tucker also faking it as they started to leave to find heard Dash and Paulina 's scream for inside the bathroom but no one can heard them cause the door is sound poof and Tucker change the password to door so he and sam only knew it.

* * *

Ch. 5

Sam and Tucker slowed down and looked around Axons Labs while trying to not get in trouble with anyone like a guard or worse Lancer and looking for Danke. Then they heard screaming coming from the door next to them. "You hear that,Tuck its coming from inside this check it out." said Sam she looked though the window of the room and saw...Danke! " What you see,Sam?"asked Tucker while stand next to her."I see Danke,a scientist and the guys in white while only two of them anyways;and mermaid that looks like Danke kind Sam as she got off her tippy toes. "Are you sure you saw what you saw,Sam?"asked tucker thinking she's gone crazy of this missing danke thing. "Yeah,I did and we need to help him and we need to help him now!"she said with her hands up in the a nodded for each other they waited until it was the right time get in the that room .Tucker had earlier recorded voice of by doing that he could pretend to be him to trick the guys in alll their number on top of that.

Agent L heard his cell phone ring and pick it for his pocket."hello,who's this and how you got this number?" he asked though the phone."This your boss and if you don't stop testing on those merpoeple or you all are fired!"said tucker in 's voice. "But sir we just started on test we just can't in just stop what we are doing."Agent L asked. " First of all as i clearly see here you haven't even finish your last project on ghost; cause you, your partner agent O and, myself and everyone else all know that **these** Ghost are very dangerous and **NOT **them." said tucker in his fake voice. "Go over seaction 45 and finish you job if you what keep your job that is."said tucker still in the fake voice while looking at the map of Axoins Labs on his PDA. With said they left the scientist alone to do what they were told. two seconds later the said scientist left to use the restroom. This was starting to look easy for both Sam and Tucker until now as they opened the door to room danke and daina were in. "Danke,there you are we been looking for you for along time !"said a crying Sam as she ran up to drying up Danke who tied up with chains to a pole to see how Strong he is."I know Sam,but right now us two need to get out here."said Danke."Two?"said Tucker and Sam at same time. "Oh,yeah,Mother this is my friends I told you about Sam Manson and Tucker Foley."said to Daina. "Greetings,Miss. Sam Manson and Foley, am Daina Danke's real mother."said Daina from inside of the tank(well on very to top to see them but yes still in the tank). "Hi Daina,but just Sam no miss,okay.' said sam about get mad but it go since she just met her. "Yeah, but how?Your a..."asked question was answered by Daina jumping out of the tank and started to glow white and out came a naked woman. "she's hot in human form even _naked _too.'said a crazy Tucker."Gross Tucker she's Danke'sMother don't look at her like that!"said Sam as she put her hands overs his eyes."But he Danke get see her naked why can't I?"asked Tucker in five years old voice. Daina then used her powers to untie the chains that hold danke up. And he fall on her afterwards.

* * *

After they found some clothes for Daina and Danke they started to get out of Axions Labs. "So any plans on how to get them back home ?" asked Tucker as they ran the way they came. "I don't Know,but we gotta think of something and something fast too." said Sam,"Danke, did you think of something?" she heard nothing."Danke, Danke!' yelled nothing."Earth to Danke,come in Danke."said Tucker as he waved his hand in front of Danke's face."What?"asked Danke as he came back to reality. "Dude,What are you and mom doing?"Asked Tucker."Oh,sorry about that guys it's just I never walked or anything else like that before and I was telling mother about human legs sinces she never had them before."Said Danke in happy tone."Well,we are glad you two had a mother/son moment but we have to go; and if am not mistaken there are guards,and Freaks in White are everywhere. They are going to find out that you two are gone and two naked people with fines for ears stands out real good."said Sam with her arms across. "You right Sam,but I have an idea on how to get past them,all I need are a wheelchair,your make-up Sam, and few of other things." Said Danke as his ears changed to normal human ears. "I have a plan." he said with a big smile on face.

* * *

"It's a good thing that you guys had clothes with you and you guys know what to do right?' Danke asked. "Yeah,we fake it that your two are Sam's Grandparents and we are giving you guys a tour of axion labs and once it is clear we make a run for the exit and get to back to Fenton Works get you guys back home."Sam said."And that doesn't work we go with plan B Which was sam's plan to being with but instead of running out of here we find a ride instead ."added Tucker. "Lets get started with plan A."said Danke as he took his place in the Wheelchair and Daina Wheeling him. They talked normally until they got half way to exit."Hey,you Kids!This is area is forbibben for you kids get out of here,Now!"yelled a guy in white agent."Oh, Dear,Tucker,What should we do we can't leave my grandparents here." Sam Said Playing her part as innocence grandchild. "Sammy,Dear,your Grandfather doesn't have a much time to live and before he goes, he wanted to see this place one more." said in her fake grandmother voice. "Be on your way and don't forget to get something at the gift shop." he said as they left. No body realized anything or them for that matter as they left Axoin Labs,they kept running until they got the exit.

"Sam,call Jazz for a ride."said Danke to Sam,"And Tucker,keep watch for any Freaks in White or anyone else for that matter." He said finishing his sentence.

"Jazz,its me Sam,and am here with Tucker and Dann.. I mean Danke and his mother we are outside of Axion Labs and we need a ride." said Sam though her cell phone with Jazz on the other end.

"Oh,Hi,,really?That's great! Okay,I'll be there soon as possible." Jazz said thought the other end and hang up the phone.

"Sam,What did Jazz say?"asked He never got his aswner because Tucker said,"Guys,There here!"

**GASP! What happens next well your going to find out on my next fanfiction called the no longer handicapped next time-Danni**


End file.
